I Won't Say I'm In Love
by CakeIsAGoodFriend
Summary: Will Max ever realize her feelings for her beautiful black-haired best friend? It's doubtful, but you never know. Songfic-Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

**Coming through! Coming through! Don't mind me, just a kind of fluffy songfic-oneshot here about *GASP* What's this? Max accepting her feelings?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or I Won't Say I'm In Love sang by Meg (Megara) and the muses in Hercules.**

**By the way, if it's one of the muses singing, the writing will be in **_**bold italics **_**and if it's Meg singing, it'll be in **_italics only._

**Max POV**

_Ah, what's the matter with me? You'd think a girl would learn…_

_If there's a price for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already one, but_

_No man is worth the aggravation._

_That's ancient history. Been there, done that._

I slammed the door to my room shut the second I got home. It was Fang. My best friend since elementary school. We had done it again. What had we done? The almost-kiss.

The almost-kiss was common in my book- and my history with Fang. It was when you just stopped talking… and leaned in… and something interrupts your moment. Don't get me wrong, I do _not_ like Fang. It's just with all the rumors being spread about us over the years (It isn't easy having a guy as your best friend), you start to somewhat believe them. These outrageous tales Fang and I being head over heels for each other, they were all fantasy.

Not to mention, I wasn't about to let another guy have access to my heart. Sure, Fang already had a special place, but I wasn't going to allow it to root any deeper. I wasn't letting any guy in, no. Not after Dylan.

_**Who do you think you're kidding?**_

_**He's the earth and heaven to you.**_

_**Try to keep it hidden. Honey, we can see right through you. **__(Oh no…)_

_**Girl you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling, who you're thinking of.**_

Sure, I guess technically Fang and I had exchanged kisses once or twice, but they were very stupid things. Like when Fang broke his leg after falling out of a tree when we were kids and we were both _certain_ he was going to die. Or when I was going into the heat of battle- going in to face Lissa's popular clique and confront her about being a bully. Those kisses were sweet and short and, of course, never mentioned. After one of us actually makes it out alive, there's no way anything of a relationship is never talked about. Even if the kisses were the best I've had in my entire life. Even if I'm always yearning for more. Even if I love hi- _No_.

_Oh. No chance, no way._

_I won't say it, no, no._

_**You swoon, you sigh. Why deny it, oh, oh?**_

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love._

Yeah, I admit it. I love Fang. _As a friend. _He was my best friend; we did everything together. In the third grade we were literally attached at the hip for a week. In fifth grade, we jumped off my mom's car together in hopes we would sprout wings and fly with the hawks. We both even personally chose our wings- I would be an eagle; Fang, a raven. He was the one I went with to the eighth grade dance when we were both dateless. He was _my_ one. But I didn't love him like that. No. I didn't love him like that at all.

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson._

_It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming, "Get a grip, girl!"_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out. Oh!_

And then there was Dylan. My boyfriend throughout sophomore and junior year; I had believed he was perfect. We had our problems like any other relationship, but for the most part we were perfect. I fell in what I thought was love with him before he started… retracting. He stopped calling me, only said passing words to me in the hallway, seemed detached when we sat together at lunch and he had his arm slung around my shoulder.

Soon, Fang and I were doing more 'couple' things than Dylan and I did. He took me out on more dates than Dylan had in the years we were dating. Of course, Fang and I didn't consider them dates… they were just hanging out. Despite the multiple almost-kisses on those outings, at least _I_ stayed faithful.

One day, I was going bowling with Fang when I saw him there. His arm slung around a short blond girl, smiling at her the way he used to smile at me. I tried to calm myself, but when they shared a kiss, all hell broke loose inside me. I marched right over and decked him. The girl looked beyond scared of me until I explained to her who I was. She was pissed too, and went right for a knee to the gut. Angel and I were really close now, but I still never let anyone in after Dylan. Did he know the pain he put me through? Probably not, but it was a hell of a lot. He cheated, which was on the top of the No-No list in my book. Did he have any idea how many times I wanted to lean in and kiss Fang on our 'not-dates'? Because there were a hell of a lot of times I wanted to- _Stop._

_(Oh…) __**You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling.**_

_**Baby, we're not buying.**_

_**Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling.**_

_**Face it like a grown-up, when you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?**_

Why did I have to think about Fang in that… in that light? He was gorgeous, no denying, but it wasn't the way friends thought of each other. His obsidian orbs of eyes constantly flashed in my mind. Why did they have to be so… intense? And those cupid-bow lips…

A buzz took me out of my train of thought. I picked up my cell phone and checked it.

_1 new message. From: Angel:_

_Hey, Max! I was wondering if you wanted to come with Fang, Nudge, and I for pizza now. Who knows, maybe Fang will finally man up and ask you out. Frankly, Nudge and I are getting annoyed with you guys' hormones and over-obvious feelings._

_-Angel_

I rolled my eyes. That was just like Angel. Always going on and on about out how Fang and I were soul-mates, about how we both needed to release the sexual tension in the air. Needless to say, she was absolutely insane.

_Oh. No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no._

_**Give up, give in. Check the queen- you're in love.**_

_This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love._

_**You're doing flips, read our lips: You're in love.**_

I replied to Angel saying I'd come and telling her there was no way Fang and I were ever going to date. There was no chance. I hopped over to the bathroom and ran a brush haphazardly through my tangled dirty-blond hair. I got the desired look; well, at least I got what I was aiming for. One notch up above tangled rat's nest. Classy as ever.

I wasn't in some fairy tale where the guy and the girl just suddenly realize their love for each other. I wasn't in some movie where best friends for life turns into something more. And most importantly, I wasn't in love with Fang.

_You're way off base. I won't say it. __**(She won't say love!)**_

_Get off my case, I won't say it!_

_**Girl don't be proud, it's okay. You're in love.**_

I walked over to my desk to grab my jacket when I noticed the picture sitting there. I guess it's been on my desk since forever, but with my recent thought process, it just stood out to me. Fang and I were sitting in the quad of our high school. It was freshman year, maybe? His arm was around my shoulder and we were care-free. I didn't know Dylan yet and he didn't know his possessive bitch of an ex-girlfriend, Brigid, yet.

There was something intriguing about that picture. It hit me. It was the way I was looking up at Fang.

_Oh. At least out loud…_

_I won't say I'm in…_

_Love._

_**Sha-la-la-la-la-la, awww.**_

I stared at Fang with admiration, pride, and… love. It wasn't a sisterly type of love, or a best friend type pf love. It was love-love. I _love_ Fang. The words echoed in my head in a foreign fashion. Not wrong, just foreign. I stood in place, stock-still.

"No, Max! You _don't_ love Fang." I growled to myself, but it sounded like a weak plea, even to me. I stumbled backwards and collapsed on my bed.

I was so shocked. This was so new. I was so in love. And most importantly?

I was _so_ screwed.

**How was that? Tell me in a review and if you enjoyed this, then favorite!**

**Anyway, I had to write this because I have not been able to get this song out of my head for the past couple of days. Anyone else a Hercules buff here? Not to mention that Meg is one of the most realistic love interests Disney has ever made.**

**Well, remember to review with your thoughts!**

**~Cake.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I got a **_**ton**_** of reviews asking for a two or three shot (Man, you guys are **_**pushy**_**!) Just letting you know that I don't have a song for this chapter, and it's kind of a spur of the moment thing, so…**

**Fang POV:**

I felt fresh as I exited the shower. After all, three entire hours of lacrosse practice can put a toll on you physically and… smell-wise.

After I got dressed, I noticed a new text from Angel. Picking it up, I read it.

_Hey, Fang! Wanna come for pizza with Nudge, Max, and I? Maybe you and Max can get over your ridiculous ideas that you don't like each other._

_-Angel_

I rolled my eyes at Angel's antics. She and Nudge were constantly joking about Max and I getting together, and it got kind of annoying. On the outside when they played the 'Max and Fang are so in love' game, I kept my emotionless mask up. But on the inside? It hurt. If only a little bit, it hurt.

I love Max with all my heart. Even if she does think it's made of stone. I've known it since freshman year, when a little crush bloomed into something else. But then Dylan came into the picture, the bastard. He didn't deserve Max, he never did and I knew it, too. I took Max out more than he did. He didn't even care about her. I was scared, though. Scared she'd never get over him, scared she'd never even notice my… feelings. Well, since my man card was removed with that thought, I guess I can just go on.

Around the time Max had Dylan, I found Brigid. Cute, preppy, and intelligent, she was just the type to make me forget about Max. I would always feel a little happy when she was on my arm, or when her glasses started to slip and I just smirked and pushed them up for her. When I was with her, Max was still present in my mind, but the glowing aura she gave off dulled a little. I convinced myself that if I tried, I could love Brigid.

Summer after sophomore year came, though, and when Brigid came back from her cousin's place in Michigan, she was a completely different person. She had dyed her blond locks to a nasty shade of red (contrary to popular belief, I do _not_ have a thing for redheads), gotten colored contacts to make her eyes the same shade of green to match Lissa Brown's, and joined Lissa's posse. I tried to stay with her, tried to see if there was anything left of her nerdy little soul, but it was gone.

The minute Max was single and I had given Dylan a good enough beating, I broke it off with Brigid. I thought that maybe, just maybe, I had a shot now. I would come up to her and announce the way I had been feeling since freshman year. Didn't quite work out, seeing as she was crying her eyes out when I got to her place. And let's just clear up a fact: Max _never_ cries. She claimed allergies at first, then went on an angry tear-filled rant about love not existing before she finally admitted she had thought Dylan was her 'the one'. Nothing like that to derail your self-confidence.

Snapping out of my pity-party, I slung my backpack containing my laptop over my shoulder and set off to the local pizza place. Who knows? Maybe I'll get some inspiration for a blog post while I'm out with the girls. And though I know how it's sounding so far, I do have male friends too. Ig and Gaz are on house arrest right now, though, meaning they're grounded. They really should've thought before placing a stink bomb in their dad's office.

I arrived to find Max sitting in our regular booth in the corner, already starting to eat what seemed- by the size of the pizza currently- her third piece. I strolled over and sat down across from her.

"Hey." I announced my presence. She dropped her pizza and looked up at me, startled. I hadn't meant to surprise her, but I was excellent at blending in.

She glared in retaliation and began to rant, "Fang! How many times have I told you not to do that? You can't just sneak up people all willy nilly thinking, 'Hey, I'm just gonna go scare the shit out of Max!' and…" She trailed off awkwardly, and looked down, as if guiltily remembering something. It was odd, Max was never awkward around me. We had known each other practically forever.

"Do you know where Ange and Nudge are?" I questioned her, grabbing a slice of cheese.

"Nuh-uh." She glanced at her phone. "It doesn't make sense," Her brow furrowed adorably and a strand of hair fell in her face. I had trouble restricting myself from brushing it back. "They said they were already here and… Oh." Comprehension dawned on the both of us as we figured out Nudge and Angel had tried to set us up for what seemed the millionth time.

"Again?" She sighed. I tried to ignore the hurt. Was I really that bad to be alone with? Did she really think us together was _that_ far-fetched? I already knew the answer. Of course she did.

"Yeah. But whatever, right?" I tried to brighten the mood.

"Sure." She mumbled softly. Her behavior was frightening me. She had taken up my one-word answer scheme, leaving only an awkward silence in the place of her chatter. What could it have been? The almost-kiss? They always happened, but had this one pushed her over the edge? I was tired of all the questions running through my head a mile a minute.

"What's wrong?" I blurted.

"Nothing."

"Come on, Max. I've known you since I was three years old, I can tell that's a lie."

"I just…" She sighed. "I just realized something… about you… about us." She admitted.

"Us?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow and hoping I looked nonchalant.

"Yeah, but it's not important." She looked down again with that same guilty expression.

"No. I want to you to tell me." I remained adamant. When she didn't look me in the eye, I gulped and took fate into my own hands. Without thought, I took my hand and lifted her chin to make her meet my eyes. She looked fazed for a second and I waited for the trademark Max 'angry rant', but didn't receive it. She blushed – which is a thing Maximum Ride does _not_ do – and stared me straight in the eyes.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"No." She breathed. "I promised myself I wouldn't say it out loud." I maneuvered myself to the other side of the table and next to her. I inched closer to her on pure instinct.

"How about now?"

"No." Came the same response. I stared at her, wanting so badly to close the gap between us, but being so scared of what would happen if I did. I was about to let her go when I saw her eyes drift down. Down to only one thing I know she could've been staring at. My lips. A slow grin took over my features and I let my courageous side take over. I closed the gap. I kissed her. Her lips were soft, and she tasted like pizza, as I was sure I did also.

When we had to catch our breaths, we both just looked at each other, shocked.

"I love you, Max." Slipped out before I could stop it. She bit her lip and reached for my backpack on the table. Pulling out a pen from one of the pockets, she grabbed a napkin and began to write. After a few seconds, she grabbed the napkin, thrust it at me, and looked away.

_I love you too, Fang._

"I promised myself I wouldn't say it out loud." She whispered.

But I was fine with that. I captured her in another kiss. She didn't have to say she was in love, because we both knew it.

**That's a wrap! I'm sorry for any OOCness, but it was really spur of the moment. Review with opinions because I'd love to hear them. And yes, I know this is just plain ol' fluff, but I was in a fluffy mood. So deal. :P**

**~Cake.**


End file.
